A wireless access point is a device that allows wireless devices to connect to a wired network using Wi-Fi, or related standards. The access point usually connects to a router (via a wired network) as a standalone device, but it can also be an integral component of the router itself. An access point is differentiated from a hotspot, which may be the physical space where the wireless service is provided.